complicated love trailer
by hope2zanessA9pliz
Summary: this is about a troubled guy, who falls in love with a girl. but shes only there to help him. will help overcome love?


Complicated Love

Have you ever felt pain so harsh.  
that you just want to die?  
He has.  
Maybe not just life pains.  
but wound pains.  
everything that contains pain.  
is happening to him.  
or atleast thats how he feels.

zac efron. age 17, lives in Washington D.C. brown perfect hair perfect tan skin, and the most beautiful baby blue eyes.

Zac...is having alot of trouble with his life...And he doesn't know what to do.  
Until she came to help him...

Vanessa: hey..are you ok? *walks up to the guy crying on the park *bench*  
Zac: *looks up* you gotta get out of here...away from me Vanessa: why?... i just wanted to-  
Zac: JUST GO!  
Vanessa: *feels bad she couldnt help him. she looked at him 1 more time, then turned, and ran away*

There was nothing around.  
so why did zac want her to go?...

THE NEXT DAY IN SCHOOL

Vanessa: *walking down the hall when she see's zac getting beaten by a kid* HEY!

Vanessa ran over to them, and pushed the guy off that was hurting zac Vanessa: leave him alone.  
Zac: what are you doing here? *in pain*  
Vanessa: don't worry about that *looks back at the guy* LEAVE.

The guy laughed, and walked away Vanessa: *turns back to zac* are you alright?  
Zac: *looking at the adorable girl infront of him, then looks away, about to cry* Don't-...bother asking that question ever again, not to me. *about to walk away,when he felt a tiny hand grab his hand, causing him to stop* *turns*  
Vanessa: i just want to help you... please.  
Zac: It doesn't matter.  
Vanessa: IT DOES MATTER!! dont you care about your life? dont you care about the pain your constantly facing?  
Zac: I DONT KNOW!! OKAY? I DONT KNOW!!!...you shouldn't be here...you should go.  
Vanessa: please, just let me help you.  
Zac: *looks away* no.  
Vanessa: *puts her hand gently on his cheek, and turned his head so he was facing her again. he had pain filled tears in his eyes*  
why not.  
Zac: I just... *sighs, blinks twice and a tear rolls down his cheek* i dont want you to be a part of something like this...its to painful.  
Vanessa: i'll be ok, i'm just worrying about you... *frowns, as she looks into zac's eyes* please?  
Zac: *sighs deeply, and looks down* fine Vanessa: *slightly smiles* thank you zac...

SO ZAC HAS AGREED TO LET HER HELP.  
BUT THE QUESTION IS.  
WILL SHE HELP HIM? OR WILL SOMETHING ELSE... TAKE THAT PLACE?  
THE ANSWER IS YES.  
LOVE TAKES OVERE IT'S PLACE.  
WHILE VANESSA HELP'S ZAC THROUGH THIS.  
SHE START'S TO FALL FOR HIM... AND ZAC STARTS TO FALL FOR HER.  
Vanessa: *looking into zac's eyes* what has he done to you recently?  
Zac: *doesn't even answer, leans in and kisses her passionately*  
Vanessa: *thinks- "finally"* *kisses him back, and gets pushed up against the wall*  
Zac: *kisses her neck sweetly, as he raises her dress over her head*  
Vanessa: *breathing heavily, and moans, wrapping her legs around his waiste* I'm supposed to be helping you.  
Zac: *moves his lips to her jaw, and softly kisses it* i don't care.  
Vanessa: *smiles, breathing heavily, and moans. kisses him passionately, and unbuttons his shirt*  
WILL LOVE SAVE ZAC? OR WILL HELP HAVE TO OVERPOWER LOVE,  
AND THEIR STRONG RELATIONSHIP WILL COME TO AN END?  
Zac: vanessa...we can't do this anymore...things are getting worse for me.  
Vanessa: *looks into his eyes, getting teary* so this is it? we're breaking up.  
Zac: *sighs, getting teary* we're breaking up.  
Vanessa: *takes her stuff, and looks at him one more time* i'm sorry i wasn't good enough for you...and im sorry i couldn't help you through this either...i can't do anything right..i can't even love you the right way *tears roll down her cheek* but i do love you zac.. i really do.  
*looks away, and leaves his house, her heart slowly breaking every step*

WILL THEY EVER GET BACK TOGETHER?  
WILL VANESSA RETURN? WILL ZAC GET HURT EVEN MORE FROM LIFE? OR THE LOSS OF VANESSA?  
Zac: *knocks on vanessa's door*  
Vanessa: *answer's the door* zac? w...what are you doing here? *already feeling the break in her heart*  
Zac: i was wrong...i was wayy...wrong...*teary* it hurts me more to be away from you then life itself.  
Vanessa: *looks down* you don't need me..we already talked about that a year ago..*about to close the door when zac put's his hand on it to keep it open*  
Zac: Vanessa...i need you more then anything in the world...i love you so much, and i didnt realize how strongly i felt about you.  
my life is a thousands times worse without you...vanessa...you are my life now...your the only thing i care about...your the only person i love. i NEED you in my life...*puts his hand on her cheek, looking into her eyes smiling* i can't believe i didn't notice how much i'm inlove with you.  
Vanessa: *teary, as she leans her head against his hand* you don't know how long i've been waiting to hear that from you.  
Zac: *smiles, leans in, and kisses her*  
Vanessa: *pulls back* zac i need to tell you something too...i just found out a week ago.  
Zac: yeah, what is it?  
Vanessa: i'm pregnant...*slightly smiles*  
Zac: *smiles* really? your serious.  
Vanessa: *smiles, and nods*  
Zac: oh my god that's amazing! *picks her up, and spins her around*  
Vanessa: *giggles, as she hugs him*  
WILL MORE PROBLEMS GET IN THE WAY?  
Zac: *a gun being pressed against his head* vanessa...protect Amber.  
Vanessa: *wraps her arms around amber, and stares at zac and the man in tears*  
Zac: amber don't watch..*quickly turns around, and punches the man in the stomach, grabbing the gun and throwing it*  
Vanessa: *screams* zac!! SOMEONE HELP!  
?: *punches zac back, in the face. and kicks his leg*  
Vanessa: *looks at amber who's crying* baby don't look... *turns amber around and hugs her* *looks at zac who's fighting the man off* ZAC!  
*dials 911* WILL ZAC VANESSA AND AMBER BE OK? WILL ZAC AND VANESSA STAY TOGETHER? FIND OUT IN:

COMPLICATED LOVE. COMING SOON!!!! 


End file.
